The present invention relates generally to methods of packing material bundles and the like. Specifically, this invention relates to a method and system for bundling elongated materials utilizing reusable frames.
Securely bundling heavy elongated materials such as vinyl siding or lumber has traditionally been a difficult and cumbersome task. The extreme weight of such bundles typically requires a great amount of lumber and associated labor in order to construct a framework of sufficient strength to hold the material in place. Oftentimes these lumber frames collapse due to the weight of the material or the inability of the bundles to withstand stacking.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to develop a stronger and more cost-effective system and method for bundling elongated material.
The present invention includes a bulk packaging system for bundling elongated material. The system utilizes binding frames that are adapted to surround the elongated material. Each binding frame has two vertical and two horizontal members, preferably elongated rectangular members, with each member having opposing ends. Each end of a vertical member is in contact with an end of a horizontal member so as to form a rectangular shape to the frame.
Corner jigs are used to reinforce the binding frames. Each corner jig has a horizontal base having an inner channel and a groove. The inner channel of the base is adapted to engage a horizontal member of a binding frame. The groove is of appropriate size and shape to receive a binding band. The corner jig also has a vertical sleeve attached to the horizontal base so as to form an angle. The vertical sleeve has an opening opposite the horizontal base and a groove along the sleeve. The opening is adapted to receive a vertical member of a binding frame, and the groove is of an appropriate size and shape to receive a binding band. Each frame has a corner jig to connect each vertical member to each horizontal member. Each frame also has a binding band surrounding the corner jigs and the frame such that each frame bundles the elongated material.
Also included in the present invention is a method for packaging elongated material in a bundle. First, the elongated material is surrounded with a plurality of binding frames, each binding frame having vertical and horizontal members connected so as to form a rectangular shaped frame. The vertical and horizontal members are connected using corner jigs, each corner jig having a horizontal base adapted to receive a horizontal member and a vertical sleeve adapted to receive a vertical member. Each binding frame is then surrounded with a binding band adapted to hold the corner jigs and frames in place so as to maintain the elongated material in the bundle.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.